NRG-500
The possibly Shitzu NRG-500 is a superbike featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description Design The NRG-500 is a racing motorcycle appearing to be tailored for Grand Prix racing. As such, the bike is designed with a highly sporty design, complete with sponsorship stickers, a racing number, and racing slicks. The bike is implied to be based on a 1984-2002 Honda NSR500 race motorcycle in design and name. Like most sports bikes in the game, the NRG-500 comes with several design variations, including three bodykit designs (one with a more pointed profile and side airvents, one with a rounded profile and no side airvents, and one that looks like a BF-400), two exhaust pipe configurations (one on the right side and one on the tip of the bike's tail, or one on both sides), and three side exhaust pipe designs. Performance Since the NRG-500 is a racing bike, the vehicle is by far the best motorcycle available in GTA San Andreas, with the best top speed, acceleration, cornering and braking within its class. The only distinctive downside of the bike is its powerful rear torque, which may occasionally force the bike into a wheelie position, momentarily making the bike less controllable. Because of its raw power and slender profile, this bike is strongly advised for most of the stunt jumps, because a majority of the stunt jumps are very difficult to complete with a car or other vehicles, and NRG-500 combines motorbikes handling and sports cars speed. Trivia * The name is a homophone of "energy". * All NRG-500s bear racing number "46", which is the same racing number adopted by Valentino Rossi as a matter of preference throughout his career. Interestingly, Rossi had also ridden a Honda NSR500 during the 2001 500 cc World Championship. * Relating to the above, the NRG-500 tires are uniquely manufactured by WLF. The same acronym appears on Valentino Rossi's leather straps, and means "Viva La Figa", or "Long Live Pussy" in Italian, combining both Rockstar's humor and Valentino Rossi references. * In the beta, the NRG-500 was to have the racing number "1" instead. Zero RC also sells a model of the NRG-500 with the number 1. * A plain red NRG-500 appears on the May 1991 issue of Classic Rides magazine, found inside safehouses. * It is possible that the NRG-500 is manufactured by Shitzu, as the NRG 900 from GTA IV is manufactured by this company. * One of the stickers on the NRG-500 reads "ICHIFANI", which may be pronounced as "itchy fanny". * The 3rd body variant would either be impossible, due to it lacking an engine, or unpractical, because the engine would have to be very small to fit, and that would leave little space for fuel storage. However, the game ignores this fact. * The 3rd body variant may once have looked like a BF-400 or FCR-900, but an error in the model may have made it come out unfinished, without an engine. Sponsors * Drillo * Roqit * Ichifani * QPa * 24-7 Locations *Blackfield, Las Venturas - In front of Bike School after getting gold on all tests, along with a Freeway and an FCR-900. *East Beach, Los Santos - In the parkade at the second floor and the top. (The parking hall has spiralling ramps) *Easter Basin, San Fierro - Next to the containers at the docks. Starts the NRG-500 Challenge, but can be taken without having to take the challenge. *Easter Bay International Airport, San Fierro - In between the two southern most hangars near a Maverick. (Appears randomly) *Can also be stolen in one of the Las Venturas Street Races. See also *NRG 900, a possible successor of NRG-500 in Grand Theft Auto IV }} de:NRG es:NRG-500 pl:NRG-500 Category:Vehicles Category:Bikes Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Sport Bikes